


Upside Down.

by orphan_account



Series: {Haikyuu} Oneshots! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arguing, Attempt at Humor, Attempt at their personalities, Background characters - Freeform, Bad Writing, Blood and Injury, Drabble, Face Punching, Fighting, Gen, Gyms, Hair-pulling, Idiots, Inarizaki, Insults, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Miya Osamu is angry, Nicknames, No Plot/Plotless, Resolved Agrument, Short One Shot, Some Humor, Some Plot, Twins, not gonna lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a whole 1k word one shot of the Miya twins fighting. That's basically it, lol.
Series: {Haikyuu} Oneshots! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030032
Kudos: 6





	Upside Down.

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot contains mild language and Atsumu spitting out insulting nicknames at Osamu (jokingly, shouldn't be taken seriously.) Please take a look at the tags once again to proceed reading furthermore. 
> 
> I tried my best at their words of speaking and their personality match. I didn't proofread this either which is a bad thing, but I mean whatever I guess LOL- DON'T EXPECT THIS PLOTLESS DRABBLE TO BE GOOD EITHER!! I did this out of my mind with music.
> 
> Have fun reading this weird piece I wrote!

Osamu and Atsumu had a great dynamic, but maybe not so much on their conversations. It resolved to a LOT of fighting which didn't work out as often. Here is Osamu, growling at Atsumu. They were both stuck in an odd position, pulling each others hair. Both of them acted like dogs who were released into the wild, filled with scratches and marks. In the crowd of the gym, everyone stood still with their phones out recording the whole scene fall apart.

"SHUT UP!" Atsumu riled out, breathless from the constant moving inside the building. "WHY SHOULD I?" Osamu replied back fiercely, showing no mercy in his eyes. One of them decided to do something quite.. dangerous.

A kick to the abdomen. A large "oooh" spreaded across the room, in the background had laughter alongside it. The other forced themselves walking backwards, both bands clutching where they were kicked at. Rashed coughing came from the opponent, the expression on their face turned to genocide. 

However, the one who kicked the other in the gut was unfortunately Atsumu. It happened that Osamu had more strength in hand-to-hand combat than Atsumu did, it was vice versa between legs and hands. An unfamiliar bead of sweat dripped down Atsumu's face as he sat there frozen. Atsumu's expression transitioned to fulfilled anger to fear. He didn't know what to do, but Osamu knew exactly what HE had to do to end it all. Osamu rolled up his sleeves, the frustration presence was obvious. A moment of silence filled the room in distinguish, the crowd interested on what was about to happen.

Whispering shot to the other, one back to back. "Holy shit, who's gonna win now?" Someone had added, "Nah, I really think it's Osamu this time. You can see that anger in his eyes, for real." Quiet voices chattered one another until it came to a stop. Osamu slowly crept over to the sitting Atsumu, kept in place like a doll. Seriousness stayed put in Osamu's face as he crouched down nearly to Atsumu's level. 

"You think it's fuckin' funny to kick me in the guts, huh?" Osamu said in a passive-aggressive tone, sending goosebumps to Atsumu. Eyes were averted to the crowd, Atsumu was speechless. He didn't know how to reply to that, even if he did he would get punched right in the face. His pace of his breathing had arisen, unsure what could happen next. "Not responding?" Osamu broke his moment, Atsumu's breath hitched at his voice. An ever so grin formed in the ends of Osamu's mouth. He rose his hand, ready for his attack. Atsumu just stood there like an idiot, his eyes squinting slightly. 

Knowing the next following, it came to a stop. A few of the school staffs came by, separating the two apart from any more damage. They were jumbled up with scars, drippage of red liquid running down their arms, and an disheveled black eye on Atsumu's left eye. The carriage to the infirmary wasn't too long of a distance, though the Miya Twins' wouldn't take a look at each other, not a single chance. Atsumu was laid onto a blue resting "bed" whilst Osamu sat down on the chair near Atsumu, his head down. Afternoon fell, still not taking a glance. The dyed golden stared at the wall, bored.

They haven't resolved their mess they've made earlier at that fight, after Osamu punched him, forming a black eye. Atsumu got tired of this horrible awkwardness and silence, speaking up.

"Oi, can't you apologize?" Osamu was half asleep, eyes now widened from shock. "You apologize first, it was you who started it." Atsumu groaned, laying at his sides to the wall only showing the backside at Osamu. "Whatever, fine." It went quiet for a second, Atsumu pausing before starting his new sentence. "Sorry for starting this thing I guess," Atsumu took a deep breath, "And sorry for kicking you in the gut, I didn't expect this would happen." Osamu was surprised by his apology, but wasn't shown outside.

"Hey, now you say sorry." Atsumu flipped himself to the other side, finally making eye contact with Osamu. Osamu looked somewhere else, "Ugh. Do I really have to?" Grumbling to himself, Atsumu groaned intentionally to annoy Osamu for a minute. "Of course you have to, why am I the only one who has to apologize?" Osamu played with his nails, thinking about it before his decision was set. "Sorry, I totally didn't meant to hit yo-" Atsumu cut him off, "Not like that dipshit!"

Insulting nicknames were a fickle matter to Osamu, he could care-less about that. "Tch. Yeah, sorry for punching you. With that black eye too." Osamu discontinued his words, letting it alone like that. Atsumu expected more from his "mature" brother, but they accepted their apologies despite how lame it was.

A fellow nurse came into the room the twins were in, "You two are free to go, school's already over so you can go home now." They said their goodbyes and bows to the nurse before leaving. Some pop ups of the fight came up, Atsumu teasing Osamu, and so on. Once they packed their things, they exited out of the school grounds.

"Samu, I actually thought yer apology would be better than that-" "Shut your mouth Tsumu, you don't have to say it so many times to my face." Atsumu chuckled, it made Osamu smiled a little but shook it off to hide that matter. "And why do you keep trying to make a conversation with me from that topic only? It's getting frustrating." 

Atsumu lifted his head, scrunching his eyebrows in slight confusion. "Asshole, it's kinda obvious dontcha think?" Osamu realized. "Oh. To annoy me, right, "Yep! It's hilarious to see you all serious in this sort of thing." Osamu took a few steps faster than Atsumu, secretly making his escape. Atsumu thought he was walking faster normally until he was across the street, "WHAT THE HECK SAMU?! GET BACK HERE!" Osamu laughed, flowing to sprinting. Atsumu ran after Osamu, the silvered headed leading him back to their home as sunset rises.


End file.
